


Five Things Daniel Had Hoped for Jack

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Things Daniel Had Hoped for Jack

That he would find love with someone who wasn't against the rules.

That he would have more children.

That he would say no when they decided to park him behind a desk.

That he would just get the damn knee surgeries and laser surgeries and stop using his age as more of an excuse than how much they needed guys like him in Washington.

That he would come and reclaim his team and lead them right down the Ori's throats, defeating the insurmountable odds with luck and skill and sheer pigheaded determination to put a stop to this crap once and for all, and then ride off with them, side by side, into the sunset, and beyond, to where he could have everything else that Daniel had ever hoped for him.


End file.
